A synthetic nucleotide sugar was submitted for confirmation of its structure and generation of a standard 1H-NMR spectrum for company files. NMR analysis was performed on a Varian Mercury 300-MHz spectrometer. The sample was deuterium-exchanged by lyophilization from D2O and dissolved in 0.5 mL D2O. The 1H-NMR 1-D spectrum was obtained at 25(C using presaturation of the residual HOD signal. Chemical shifts were measured relative to an internal acetone standard ((=2.225 ppm). Purity was assessed, and the structure, including anomeric configuration, was confirmed by comparison with previously published spectral data for a synthetic nucleotide sugar of identical structure.